Um pouco da história dos morangos
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Uma galáxia inteira. Presente para del Licourt.


**Para **del Licourt**. Por tudo. E pelo dia 27 do mês passado. **

* * *

Andromeda.

Narcissa repete o nome dela em voz baixa, passando a mão pela barriga pesada. Queria uma menina e queria chamá-la de Andromeda, mas sabia que Lucius não gostaria daquilo. Lucius queria um garoto, um garoto chamado Draco Malfoy. Narcissa sabe que ele será loiro, Narcissa sabe que ele unirá o sangue das duas famílias mais orgulhosas pelo sangue que ela já conheceu.

Narcissa pensa, novamente, em Andromeda e deseja que seja uma garota. Uma Andromeda, que ela possa cuidar e abraçar – uma galáxia inteira só para si.

**x**

A pequena Narcissa corre até Andromeda, e puxa seu vestido. O vestido de Andromeda tem cor de morango e o vestido de Narcissa tem cor de – breve momento para ela tentar encontrar uma comparação – algodão-doce. Ela poderia ter pensado nas nuvens que ela e a irmã gostavam de olhar, ou na cor dos lençóis da cama de Andromeda, ou nos inúmeros cubinhos de açúcar que Andromeda colocava no seu café. Mas ela pensa em algodão-doce, porque é o que está na mão de Andromeda naquele momento.

— Quer um pouco, Cissy? — estende a mão até a altura da mais nova, que abocanha um pedaço e o açúcar se desfaz nos seus lábios sorridentes.

Narcissa queria tudo aquilo que Andromeda poderia oferecer, fosse algodão-doce, fossem as narrativas que Andromeda inventava para fazer a irmã dormir, fosse uma roupa que já não coubesse mais na mais velha. Ou morangos. Narcissa puxa novamente o vestido de Andromeda.

— Tome, pegue para você — a irmã sorri e entrega todo o algodão-doce e Narcissa sente até pena de comê-lo, um presente tão querido de sua irmã.

**x**

Tinha certo medo de Bellatrix e daquela obsessão. Tornozelos cruzados embaixo da mesa, uma sopa de abóbora na sua frente, intocada. A de Bellatrix também. Bellatrix falava sobre ser puro-sangue, uma pura repetição tediosa do que a tia Walburga falava. Narcissa olha para Andromeda, que toma a sopa como se não estivesse ouvindo nada.

Mas Narcissa sempre aprendeu todos os detalhes de Andromeda e se orgulhava de conhecer a irmã como conhecia a palma da sua mão. Andromeda tinha cabelo castanho e longo, olhos da cor de chocolate e boca cor de morango, e um leve franzido entre as sobrancelhas. Devia estar tão entediada quanto Narcissa estava, com aquele falatório interminável da irmã mais velha.

Narcissa cutuca Andromeda com o pé, debaixo da mesa. Andromeda se assusta levemente, olha para a irmã mais nova, que revira os olhos. Andromeda ri de leve. Narcissa gosta do riso dela, e gosta do que já consegue prever: a covinha aparecendo na bochecha. Narcissa acha que pode mapear todos os astros daquela galáxia.

**x**

— Eu estou apaixonada, Narcissa — ela sussurra, bem em segredo. Narcissa sente a barriga tremer de animação. Ela adora a ideia da paixão, e adora o fato de Andromeda estar apaixonada. Ela quer saber quem ele é, ela quer saber tudo sobre ele. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Narcissa pensa em Andromeda em Hogwarts, tenta se lembrar com quem ela anda. Andromeda tem amigos diferentes, que Bellatrix reprova. Bella já está formada, Andromeda já está no seu último ano. Narcissa acha isso um tanto triste, ficar em Hogwarts sem Andromeda e seus lábios cor de morango.

— Quem é? — Narcissa pergunta, baixinho também. Andromeda olha para Narcissa, depois para o travesseiro. Os anos passaram, e o hábito de dormirem juntas quando estavam em casa, não. — Diz!

Andromeda morde o lábio. Narcissa sabe que Andromeda tem medo e pega a mão dela, como se para tranquilizá-la.

— Ted Tonks.

**x**

Vendo a foto da irmã sendo queimada, ouvindo um discurso da tia Walburga, a mãe com uma cara amarga, Bellatrix dando um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. E Andromeda. Sendo queimada, do centro até as bordas. Narcissa morde os lábios, quase deseja que eles sangrem e que ela possa justificar o motivo das lágrimas. Mas ela não pode chorar.

Tia Walburga fala muito sobre sangue, sangue. Narcissa sente a cabeça girar, aquele cheiro horrível de queimado no nariz. Ela olha e vê Regulus, uma criancinha, com os olhos um pouco arregalados, como se não imaginasse que um dia aquilo pudesse acontecer. Sirius tem uma expressão de puro desprezo – mas não por Andromeda, Narcissa sabe.

Aquele é o último, para fechar a cerimônia com chave de ouro. Primeiro, todos os quadros de Andromeda bebê; era engraçado ver fotos de mamãe como se estivesse segurando algo nos braços – mas não tinha nada lá, não mais. Então, as três irmãs Black resumidas a apenas duas. Bellatrix e Narcissa Black, e a mão de Narcissa apoiada no nada, que antes fora um ombro. E finalmente, depois de momentos de pura tortura para Narcissa e suas lembranças tão doces e azedas feito morangos, a Árvore Genealógica da Família Black.

Narcissa tem raiva daquele sorrisinho de Bellatrix, que no começo se mostrou com ódio da irmã que manchara o nome da família; mas agora dizia que tivera a vingança. Andromeda apagada, o fim de Andromeda. Uma galáxia que sumia do Universo.

Quando não restava mais nenhum resquício daquela foto, Narcissa sentiu como se fosse seu peito a ter sido queimado.

**x**

Narcissa passa a mão pela barriga e deseja que –

— Senhora Narcissa, está na hora do seu chá — o elfo doméstico se aproxima com os olhos baixos. Narcissa pega a xícara com os lábios crispados e o manda embora. Um segundo depois, pensa que Andromeda nunca agiria assim. E que por não agir assim, havia uma queimadura em seu peito para sempre.

Narcissa quer uma menina chamada Andromeda, mas não permitiriam. Será que ela conseguiria ir contra a vontade da família, alguma vez? Será que um dia ela conseguiria ser como Andromeda? Pensa que Andromeda foi um tanto egoísta, fugindo grávida daquele jeito, então pensa que ela estava sendo egoísta, querendo que a irmã tivesse ficado sempre ao seu lado. Pensa que talvez seja melhor que nasça Draco Malfoy.

Toma um gole, pensa em sua irmã mais uma vez. A irmã preferida. Uma galáxia inteira e Narcissa nunca poderia ter o conhecimento sobre uma galáxia inteira.

**x**

Harry Potter confirma que seu filho está vivo, em voz sussurrada, e Narcissa sente lágrimas se formando nos olhos, mas ela era uma mestra em contê-las.

Olha para trás, então, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Comensais da Morte, aquele gigante repugnante e a palavra sai da sua boca sem que ela nem pense – ou acha que não pensa, mas um turbilhão de pensamentos surge em sua mente, e lembra-se de Andromeda desafiando a família e lembra-se do buraco na parede e lembra-se do vestido cor de morango.

— Morto.

Talvez Andromeda ficasse orgulhosa.

* * *

**N/A: **Não sei. Feita com amor e uma súbita inspiração após alguma coisa. A pessoa que recebe essa fic de presente merece muito mais, é isso que eu sei. Ela é uma galáxia inteira.


End file.
